Carpe diem
by Syrria
Summary: Une personne qui cache ses sentiments aux autres...venez lire son journal....
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Syria

Spoiler : Aucun

Petite note : Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez, je ferais peut etre une suite...

Bonne lecture !!!

* * *

Pourquoi suis-je naît ? Telle est la question que je me pose aujourd'hui. Qu'ai-je apporté au monde, ma naissance n'a rien donné, peut être que si en fin de compte. La joie de mes parents, tous leur amour qu'ils m'ont donné. 

Depuis que je suis sur Atlantis je sens que je sers à quelque chose. Je ressens quand même un grand vide en moi. J'ai peur de l'avenir, de l'inconnu. J'avais peur d'aller sur la cité et maintenant que j'y suis j'ai peur de retourner sur Terre.

Que doivent penser les autres. Rien, ils ne le savent pas, je leur cache tout, derrière mon visage inexpressif. Mais au fond de moi, qu'est ce que je peux endurer, je souffre tellement que pour moi maintenant c'est naturel. Ma drogue, parlons de ma drogue, c'est le travail. Un mécanisme qui s'est mis en place tout seul, sans l'aide de personne.

Je me lève, me regarda dans la classe. Mon poing part et touche la vitre en son centre de gravité. Travail, toujours le travail. Pourquoi penser qu'a ça. Malheuresement je n'y arrive pas. Centre de gravité, pourquoi pas dire en son milieu tout simplement. Mais non, monsieur le grand scientifique veut à tout prix faire de son mieux. Le sol est rouge, je suis rouge, mon poing est rouge. Je n'ai jamais supporté la vue du sang. Une serviette, il me faut une serviette. J'éponge mon poing en enlevant tous les bouts de verre qui sont incrustés dans ma peau, quoique maintenant ma main brille pourquoi ne pas les laisser. Je réfléchis et je les enlève un par un. Je bande ma main comme je peux, je dirais que je me suis coupé en étudiant un artéfact ancien.

Et voila encore un mensonge, ma vie n'est fait que de mensonges. La vérité, voilà un mot que je déteste, tout dévoilé à quelqu'un. Allez voir un psy, et puis quoi encore, qu'est ce que cette femme peut en savoir de ma vie.

J'arrête d'écrire, se confier à soi même voila la meilleure solution, on se comprend soi même alors que les psy ne savent rien de nous, juste un petit dossier. Je vais poser le stylo. Pourquoi écrire ça, a ne sert à rien enfin je ne sers à rien de toute façon. Mon livre se ferme, je le cache dans mon tiroir à sous vêtements, je cache mon poing, je reprends mon visage indifférent avec un air sarcastique et je repars au boulot…..

* * *

Petites reviews please ;) 


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos reviews, une autre suite et bonne lecture !!**

* * *

Je reprends mon livre et écrit de nouveau. Le bien est tellement fort quand je prends mon stylo et que je déverse tout dans ce cahier. Chaque soir pour moi est une libération, si je n'écris pas le soir je ressens comme un vide dans moi, un mal-être s'installe.

Aujourd'hui j'ai pris un jumper et je suis parti loin de cette cité qui me cause tant de malheur et à la fois tant de bonheur. Je ne comprends pas ce sentiment, le partage entre les deux est tellement minime que je ne fais pas la différence. Je m'égare encore, je me remets à l'écriture. Le jumper, quelle belle sensation quand on vole au dessus de cette étendue d'eau indéfini. J'ai volé pendant au moins une heure en essayant de me remémorer de beaux souvenirs en relation avec ma sœur.

Jeannie, ma sœur, ma très chère sœur. Qu'est ce que j'aurais fait sans toi, tu es ma vie, mon rayon de soleil, non mon soleil tout entier. Quand j'étais jeune, tu as toujours était là pour moi. Quand je t'ai revu avec ton mari et ta fille, je me suis senti heureux d'avoir une sœur aussi géniale que toi. Je t'aime Jeannie, de tout mon cœur. Tu es la seule personne à qui je peux faire confiance. Tu es toujours à l'écoute quand j'ai besoin de parler, tu ne me juges pas. Heureusement sinon tu ne m'aurais plus parler depuis longtemps.

Après avoir passé plusieurs heures sur le continent, je suis retourné sur Atlantis et surprise, qui ne suis-je pas surpris de rencontrer. Le colonel John Sheppard en personne, qu'est ce que c'est gentil de faire le déplacement. Il me regarde d'un air qui dit « Où t'étais encore passé bon sang, j'ai besoin de vous pour les réparations de la cité » Et paf, je me trompe, il me demande comment je vais, une question que je déteste. Obligée de répondre. Ma voix tremble, mes mains tremblent, je ne suis pas crédible. Et la aucun son ne sort, je transpire, mes yeux partent dans la direction opposé de John. Et là, je m'enfuis dans mes quartiers.

Personne ne peut comprendre ce que je ressens. Être mal dans son corps, ne pas pouvoir se regarder dans la glace sans la briser. Ah oui, mon poignet, Sheppard l'a remarqué, encore un mensonge, les tubes à essais qui sont tombés et qui se sont brisés. Un bon mensonge. Je soupire, j'écris mes dernières lignes avant demain soir. Tu vas me manquer, vivement demain soir. Je referme mon stylo, le pose à côté et je vais le cacher à la même place que d'habitude.

Rodney McKay, un homme incompris...

**Voila alors, reviews !!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voila une autre suite, bonne lecutre, je pense que je mettrais plusieurs autre suite, ca vous dit ?**

* * *

Un autre jour se termine. Encore un de ces jours où on aurait mieux fait de rester au lit. Moi qui suis tellement matinal, je me réveille à 11h. Le briefing loupé, tant pis de toute façon c'était pour partir sur une planète désertique très chaude.

Parlons de mes problèmes, mes allergies aux agrumes, mon hypoglycémie. Depuis que je suis tout petit les citrons sont mes pires ennemis. Ah et mon hypoglycémie, ça m'en a joué des tours surtout au lycée où tout le monde se moqué de moi. Je devais manger pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes.

Quelle belle sensation, quand tu te sens partir, ta vue se brouille, tu ressens des picotement au bout de tes membres, ta tête tourne ou plutôt la pièce tourne. Enfin très compliqué à discerner. Comment ne pas se sentir bien alors que tu te sens planer, comme si tu volais tel un oiseau.

Ah, un oiseau libre comme l'air, volant à l'air libre. Mon rêve serait d'avoir une liberté, ne plus me préoccuper de mes responsabilités pendant quelques temps. Pouvoir faire ce que je veux quand je veux. Le rêve absolu.

Mais bien sur tout le monde pense que je suis boulimique de travail, ce qui est le cas. Je me renferme dans une bulle et mon labo et mon sanctuaire. Quand je travaille je ne pense à plus rien, je me sens bien, mes soucis s'envolent comme de la poussière. Avoir un prix Nobel serait une récompense. Mais chaque personne que je croise pense l'inverse.

Il pense que je suis égoïste, arrogant, hypocondriaque. Ce qui, dans un sens, est vrai, mais pas totalement. Grâce à ses sentiments si particuliers je peux me construire une âme qui n'est pas à moi. L'âme que chaque personne doit voir en moi. Encore un moyen de me punir, de montrer que je suis nul, un boulet pour les autres.

Et voila maintenant je pleure, mes calmants, ou sont mes calmants. Je vais recommencer à faire des crises de panique. Ces crises se produisent au moins tout les soirs. Tu sens ton cerveau ne plus s'oxygéner, tu te sens chouté comme quand tu as fumé un joint. C'est l'effet combiné des calmants et des crises.

Sheppard me dit d'aller voir la psy, et puis quoi encore, à ce que je sache je ne suis pas encore fou. J'ai peur, tellement peur que tout le monde découvre ce que je suis réellement.

Un être qui ne se comprends pas lui-même, qui se cherche depuis tant d'année.

Rodney Mckay, l'homme qui murmurait à son livre…

**Reviews please !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Et voia une autre suite, VLU trompée c'est Sheppard Je suis une McShepp addict !!**

* * *

Aujourd'hui je reviens heureux, premièrement j'écris et deuxièmement nous avons trouvé un E2PZ. J'avais oublié ce que c'était d'être heureux. Cette sensation est si parfaite, si pétillante, si génial. Toute ma tristesse s'est envolée dès l'instant où j'ai perçu cette énergie si soudaine. Nous étions dans un monde désertique, celui où j'ai loupé le briefing.

Quand je suis dans la salle à E2PZ, c'est comme si vous me mettiez la médaille du prix Nobel en main. Personne ne peut comprendre, personne ne peut comprendre que j'adore jouer avec de l'énergie si puissante. J'adore prendre des risques.

La fois où j'ai fait explosé les ¾ d'un système solaire, Sheppard ne cessait de me rabaisser. La chose la plus mal qu'il m'a fait et de ne plus me faire confiance. A part Jeannie, John est un homme bon.

Le colonel John Sheppard, un homme bien, parfois très soûlant mais bon. Tout le monde le voit comme un leader exceptionnel, moi je le vois en un amant parfait. Et voila j'ai de nouveau peur, peur qu'il me rejette, qu'il ne me parle plus. Si ce moment arrive, je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à tenir. Mais dès que je le vois, je me sens revivre. Ma joie de vivre se réveille dans le fond de mon être Sali par le désespoir.

Je l'ai revu, je suis même resté avec lui pendant des heures quand j'étudié l'E2PZ. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer tellement il était près de moi. Je pouvais sentir son odeur, son eau de cologne. J'étais heureux, je suis toujours heureux, surtout en ce moment où toutes mes pensées sont dirigées vers lui.

Quelque chose en moi à changer pendant cette mission de reconnaissance. Une chose indescriptible que je ne comprends pas et que je ne comprendrais jamais. Cette chose a fait disparaître une partie de ma tristesse enfoui tel une tornade. Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage, une larme coule, une larme de joie. Je suis à moitié heureux et triste, drôle de mélange.

Je soupire et je ferme mon livre, puis ferme mon stylo. Je vais le cacher toujours à la même place. Je me rhabille correctement, me parfume un peu et je sors voir l'homme qui me rend partiellement heureux. Puis j'irais rendre visite à mon E2PZ pour l'examiner.

Rodney McKay, l'homme partiellement heureux….

**Reviews please...**


	5. Chapter 5

** Merci pour vos reviews, voia une autre suite !!**

* * *

Une journée exceptionnel, je n'avais jamais eu de journée aussi bien que celle-ci. Ca ma fait un bien fou. Il faut absolument que j'écrive cette journée, qu'elle reste dans mes annales.

Ce matin, mission toujours sur la même planète, la planète à la mine d'or. Nous passons tous la porte et nous prenons le chemin de la grotte où il y avait l'E2PZ. Ronon et Teyla partent de leur côté alors que John et moi-même restons dans la salle. Tous mes sentiments se bousculaient dans ma tête, l'amour, la haine, le désespoir, la mélancolie.

Une heure passe, je voyais John s'ennuyait ferme. Alors je me suis levé, je me suis approché de lui. Et là il s'est levé et m'a regardé longuement. Je ne peux décrire ce qu'il s'est passait. Une sorte d'éclair passait entre nos yeux. J'étais tellement subjugué par sa beauté que je n'avais pas tout de suite senti ses mains le long de mon corps.

A ce moment, j'ai compris qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour moi, j'eus comme des frissons dans le dos et tout s'est enchaîné. Mes souvenirs sont très flous. Je le vois me prendre la main, me la poser contre sa joue. Il se colle à moi et me serre dans ses bras. Tout s'est terminé en apothéose.

Je pleure de joie, maintenant je sais pourquoi je suis née. Un homme avait besoin de moi, John avait besoin de moi. Il m'a trouvé, je l'ai trouvé. Nos sommes tous deux complémentaires. L'un meurt, l'autre meurt. Le ying et le yang. Le noir et le blanc. La nuit et le jour.

Nous rentrons sur Atlantis comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il se dirige vers ses quartiers et moi le mess. Toutes ces émotions m'ont donné faim. Je me retrouve seul à ma table et de nouveau je revois des regards peser sur moi. Je tourne la tête discrètement et je vois Kolya, Cowen, Sora.

Je me lève effrayé par ce que je vois, que font ils ici. Tous les membres d'Atlantis se mettent autour de moi. Tous les sentiments de bonheur s'envolent d'un coup de vent.

Je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans mon lit, ce n'était que un cauchemar. Mais alors, le baiser entre John et moi n'était aussi que un rêve. Je soupire, ma tristesse et ma mélancolie sont revenues. Tout était très bizarre, maintenant je comprends, jamais quelque chose entre John et moi ne se passera. Mon pauvre Rodney tu es bien optimiste.

Rodney McKay, l'homme aux cauchemars et rêves…

**Reviews please lol ca devient une habitude !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci pour vos reviews, une autre suite. VLU, je me relis mais des fois quelques fautes passent, peut être que là ca ira mieux !!**

* * *

Je suis assis à mon bureau en train de t'écrire cher journal. Peut être suis-je fou de mettre tous mes sentiments, mes pensées, mes peurs, mes amours. Enfin bref passons, ce n'est pas le sujet du jour.

Je suis finalement allé voir la psy, Kate Heightmeyer. Cette bonne femme est vraiment nulle. Comment peut on être psychologue, comment est ce devenu un métier ? Elle me demande comment je vais, question débile, réponse débile. « Ca va ». Je déteste cette question, à quoi sert elle. Les personnes voient très bien si on va bien ou non. Ou sont elles aveugle ?

Elle me fixe, je la fixe. Pendant dix minutes personne ne parle, personne ne bouge. Puis finalement elle prend la parole. « Pourquoi êtes vous là ? » Alors la c'était le pompon, elle le faisait exprès ou quoi. Je lui rétorque durement. « Ca ne vous regarde pas. »

J'ai oublié de préciser, c'est Sheppard qui m'a obligé à aller voir la psychologue.

Elle soupire lentement et note quelque chose sur une feuille blanche. Puis de nouveau elle me regarde et me pose une autre question. « Vous pouvez tout me dire, secret professionnel, rien ne sortira de la pièce » m'a-t-elle dit. En rêve et puis quoi encore, que je lui raconte mes fantasmes. Elle rêve le jour cette femme.

Je lui réponds du tac au tac. « Je sais mais je n'ai rien à dire, vous devriez revoir vos méthodes par contre, très mauvaise. » Elle note encore quelque chose. Je me souviens de toutes les paroles que nous avons échangées. Elle fait semblant de réfléchir et me dit. « Chaque patient dit ce qu'il veut de mes méthodes. »

STOP, maintenant je suis son patient, elle a fumé un joint celle-ci. Je vais TRES bien, je n'ai besoin de personne, peut être que si mais d'une personne bien précise.

« Patient, non, visiteur. Je ne reviendrais plus. Je ne suis pas venu de mon plein gré. » Voila ce que je lui ai dit. Elle note toujours quelque chose et je me demande bien quoi. Je me lève car je n'ai plus rien à lui dire. « Asseyez vous. »

Puis à cet instant, un élan de colère surgit en moi, je ne puis l'expliquer. Je la regarde et lui lance un regard noir et je pars sans me retourner.

Bon dieu, cette femme est vraiment inutile. On se passerait très bien d'elle. J'ai fini. Plus rien à dire, mon ventre grogne, j'ai faim. Je range le tout et je vais de ce pas mangé en pensant à un homme qui fait balancer mon cœur.

Rodney McKay, l'homme qui déteste les psy….

**Reviews please !! Pas trop ennuyeux ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hé bien vous avez gagné je vais continuer !! Et dîtes voir, vous voulez des autres journaus intimes de John ou autre ?**

* * *

Depuis que j'ai vu cette psy, je ne cesse de travailler. Aujourd'hui, j'ai passé ma journée à travailler sur le nouveau E2PZ qu'on avait ramené.

Je reviens du mess et devine qui j'ai croisé. Le colonel John Sheppard en personne. A l'instant même où je l'ai croisé, où je l'ai entrevu, mes sentiments se sont mis à se bousculer dans ma tête tel un cyclone qui faisait rage.

Il m'a dit. « Alors Rodney toujours pas au lit, il est minuit à ce que je sache. » Je me demande bien pourquoi il a dit ça, ce n'est pas son genre. C'est plutôt envoyer des remarques sarcastiques. Mais là, c'était vraiment bizarre, on aurait dit qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi.

Bien sur je lui ai répondus. « Et vous alors, le grand militaire n'a pas besoin de dormir. »Ce que je lus sur son visage m'étonna. De la tristesse. Pourquoi de la tristesse, pourquoi est il triste. A cause de moi. Non, je ne lui ai rien fait ou peut être que si.

Il attendit un peu pour me répondre ceci « Qu'avez-vous contre moi Rodney.» Alors là c'était tout simplement irréelle, le comble. John Sheppard me posait des questions à moi et sans m'envoyer dans les roses. Je commence à bégayer, je perds mes moyens, peu être m'aime t il. Je me répète beaucoup.

« Rien je n'ai pas le temps de parler. » Et je m'enfuis comme un lâche. Pourquoi avoir fait ça, pourquoi être parti quand j'avais la possibilité de parler librement avec lui sans qu'il m'envoie des sarcasmes.

Rodney tu n'es qu'un idiot.

Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit, mes larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je les laisse librement dévaler mes joues, tout cela me permet d'évacuer. Hé oui avez-vous déjà vu le Dr.Rodney McKay pleurer ? Je ne pleure jamais en public, je déteste montrer mes sentiments à quelqu'un et encore moins a John.

Il m'a appelé par mon prénom, je viens juste de m'en rendre compte. Ca veut peut être dire quelque chose. Quand j'ai vu sa tristesse dans ses yeux j'ai su qu'il avait un cœur, un cœur incomplet. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un pouvait être moi.

Mon pauvre tu as de l'espoir mais comme on dit, l'espoir fait vivre.

Je pars sur cette phrase pleine de joie et de vie. Demain sera un nouveau jour où tout peut arriver.

Rodney McKay, l'homme au peut être…

**Reviews please !!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Voila une autre suite, vous avez du remarquer la cadence, une tous les soirs !!Bonne lecture !!**

* * *

Aujourd'hui je suis allé en mission et je me retrouve avec pleins d'entailles partout. Très sympa tout ça. Je me suis laissé soigné tranquillement sans rien dire. Le regard de Carson était troublé. Il y avait un mélange d'incompréhension et d'inquiétude.

Je le comprends, généralement même tout le temps je me plains, je gémis bruyamment. Enfin la phobie des médecins, voir un patient hurler. Même s'il n'a rien.

La mission était sans danger, une belle planète verdoyante où le café régnait en maître. Je suis tombé littéralement sur le cul. Et qui vois je venir m'aider à me relever. John. Je me laisse faire même si une partie de moi ne veut pas.

Au moment où nos mains se rencontrèrent, j'eus de nouveau cette sensation de chaleur, de joie, de bien être. Sa peau est si douce, si onctueuse qu'on voudrait la manger. Cette peau est comme celle d'un bébé. Chaque moment où nos mains sont liées, je me sens revivre au fond de moi.

Il me relève et j'enlève la poussière. Puis on se remet en marche. Je ne me suis pas encore lavé ma main bien qu'elle soit sale. J'ai encore son odeur, son odeur est imprégnée dans ma main et je veux qu'elle y reste éternellement.

On s'est encore recroisé dans les couloirs. J'avais les yeux dans le vague, réfléchissant à une autre expérience sur mon E2PZ que j'ai trouvé. On se percute et on tombe. Chacun se relève et là je le vois.

Je recommence à transpirer. Bon dieu Rodney arrête il va pas te manger ! C'est un homme pas un animal. Je me contrôle, je souffle un bon coup et j'attends. Attendre quoi, bonne question. Attendre qu'il parle, qu'il fasse le premier pas.

Rodney, Rodney qu'as-tu donc en tête !

« Rodney, maintenant que nous sommes seul, dîtes moi ce que je vous ai fait ? » cette fois je suis piégé, je ne pouvais reculer, la seule solution était d'avancer. Je me suis dis qu'après tout il avait le droit de savoir même après ce qu'il m'avait fait.

« Juste que vous m'ignorez parce que je me suis confondu de personne. » Le visage de John se décomposa. D'abord de la tristesse, de la compassion et enfin de la colère. Là il se mit à crier.

« C'est le comble, vous n'arrivez même pas à me différencier d'un réplicateur. A ce que je sache vous avez beaucoup avancé tout les deux. » Je voulais répliquer mais je ne savais pas quoi dire. Comment lui dire qu'il était tellement ressemblant, personne ne l'a remarqué pas même Elisabeth.

« Vous voulez que je vous dise, personne ne l'avez remarqué. » Et je m'enfuis de nouveau dans ma chambre où j'écris en ce moment ses lignes.

Rodney McKay, l'homme aux sentiments…

**Reviews please !!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Et voila une autre suite, bonne lecture !!**

* * *

Quelle histoire, une grande histoire. Tout commence sur une planète du nom de PX3-432. Un monde où des paysans vivaient en parfaite sérénité. Ils nous convièrent à un dîner bien copieux, puis nous sommes allé nous coucher. Le lendemain tout paraissait normal, John avait l'air d'être le même.

Mais bien sur tout le monde se trompait. Ce n'était pas John mais un réplicateur. C'est un technicien qui le découvrit grâce au détecteur biométrique. Il n'avait pas le même signe de vie que les autres.

Cela nous interpella. Peut être était ce une erreur, non, la réalité. Il fut mis en prison jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve le vrai colonel John Sheppard. Il était toujours sur la planète, retenu captif dans une cellule, inconscient.

Quand je l'ai vu, à même couché au sol, mon cœur rata deux battements. Je me souviens qu'il fut emmené à l'infirmerie. Il était plongé dans un coma artificiel, pendant trois jours il resta inconscient.

Puis il se réveilla et il prit connaissance de l'histoire. Je ne sais pas comment il su que j'ai couché avec le réplicateur John.

Je savais que tout ne tournait pas rond avec John mais de penser à ça, jamais. Jamais je me serais douté que ce serait un réplicateur.

Et depuis il m'en veut. Il m'en veut de ne pas l'avoir reconnu. Il m'a dit. « On ne m'oublie pas comme ça, chaque être est unique, je suis unique, tu es unique. »

Je réfléchis longtemps et au fur et à mesure que j'y pensais, je me dégoûtais. Comment ais je pu coucher avec un réplicateur, c'est horrible.

Il faut absolument que j'aille me changer les idées, me dégourdir le cerveau. Aller dans la salle de E2PZ et bosser, bosser, bosser jusqu'à ne plus penser…

Rodney McKay, l'homme aux histoires…

**Reviews please !!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hier je n'ai pas pu posté, pardonne moi Charlie lol. Alors voila une autre suite !!**

* * *

Me revoilà. Je n'ai pas pu écrire hier. J'avais besoin d'être seul, alors je suis allé sur le ponton nord pour me réfugier.

Quelle belle vu on a. La sensation d'être le roi du monde. Quand on voit l'océan à perte de vue on a le sentiment d'être intouchable, qu'on peut tout contrôler. Ne me demander pas pourquoi j'ai ce sentiment, je n'en sais rien.

J'ai dormi sur ce ponton. Bien sur j'avais coupé ma radio pour ne pas être dérangé. Le lendemain quand je l'ai rallumé, j'entendis la voix de John remplit d'inquiétude.

A cet instant j'ai compris mon erreur. John m'aimait, peut être pas autant que moi mais il m'aimait. C'était un bon début.

Je me souviens de la sensation quand on ne peut pas bougé, frigorifié sur place. Voir le monde bougeait autour de nous sans ne rien pouvoir faire.

J'ai quand même réussi à appuyer sur ma radio pour appeler John, pour qu'il vienne me chercher. « John…ponton nord…pardonne moi… » Il me répondit avec un voix encore plus inquiète. « Ne bouge pas, j'arrive avec Carson. » Cette phrase me fit rire. Comment aurais je pu bouger. « T'inquiète pas pour ça, je suis pas prêt de bouger. »

Je n'attendis même pas cinq minutes qu'ils arrivèrent. J'étais par terre, recroquevillé sur moi-même, tremblant de tous mes membres.

Toute la nuit j'ai vu ma vie défilé, j'ai revu des souvenirs bons comme mauvais. Il y a des souvenirs qu'on préférerait oublier, enfouir dans sa tête et ne plus jamais les faire ressortir.

La dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'est de voir le visage de John et Carson mort d'inquiétude. Ma vus s'est brouillé, j'ai senti une piqûre dans mon bras et je me suis endormi dans un monde sans rêve ni cauchemar.

Je suis resté une journée à l'infirmerie, John à côté de mon lit me serrant la main. Il m'a regardé et m'a dit avec une voix douce.

« Rodney, je n'ai jamais voulu te le dire mais je ressens quelque chose pour toi. Peut être vas-tu me rejeter ou me haïr mais je t'aime… »

A ce moment, je faisais semblant de dormir pour entendre ce qu'il voulait me dire. Quand sa main se détacha de la mienne, j'ouvris les yeux.

Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent pour un baiser inoubliable.

Je suis enfin heureux, heureux d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un…

Rodney McKay, l'homme heureux…

**Alors ???**


	11. Chapter 11

**Eh oui je suis amoureuse et j'ai un copain !!! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je suis un homme heureux, rayonnant de bonheur. Je suis fou de joie. Tous mes sentiments se mélangent. John est un homme extraordinaire.

Toute la journée j'avais ce sourire à la bouche. Chaque personne me regardait bizarrement, comme si j'avais l'air malade. Hé non je suis amoureux et d'un beau étalon en plus !

Aujourd'hui mission de prévue. Reconnaissance pour un autre site alpha et tout s'est bien passé. Pas de géniis, pas de wraiths, rien, nada.

On s'est promené dans la forêt verdoyante à souhait. Je n'ai jamais vu une si belle verdure. Si j'avais eu un appareil photo, j'aurais pris des milliers de photo.

Teyla et Ronon se sont éloignés, John et moi étions seuls. Il m'a regardé et a sourit. Puis il m'a prit dans ses bras et m'a embrassé. Personne ne m'avait encore embrassé comme ça.

J'étais au bord de l'extase, en fait non j'étais en pleine extase. Mon dieu qu'il est beau cet homme. Personne ne l'égale.

Puis nous sommes rentrés, je préfère passer les détails au cas où quelqu'un lirait ce livre. En fait personne ne le lira et surtout pas John.

Au fond de moi je me sens quand même triste. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi. Peut être est ce mon existence. Tout simplement. Chaque sentiment est confus. John me conseille d'aller voir la psychologue.

Alors ça il n'en est pas question. Après ce qu'il s'est passé, plus jamais. Peut être l'ai-je déjà dit mais je fais souvent des crises de panique.

La sensation de ne plus pouvoir respirer, de trembler comme une feuille, de pleurer comme une madeleine, de ne plus arriver à se concentrer.

C'est vraiment horrible. Je suis obligé d'écouter de la musique douce pour pouvoir me calmer. De m'allonger sur mon lit et d'attendre que ça passe.

Je n'ai plus rien à écrire, ah si j'oubliais l'essentiel.

Je t'aime John.

Rodney McKay, l'homme à deux sentiments…

**Alors ?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi !! Une petite suite pour mes lecteurs !! Bonne lecture !!**

* * *

Me revoilà après une longue absence. Je n'ose pas l'avouer mais ça m'a vraiment manqué d'écrire. Que dire ? Je suis toujours avec John. Nous filons le parfait amour. Chaque seconde passait ensemble augmente encore plus notre union. Tout cela est magique.

Je suis tellement heureux, je sais, je cesse de me répéter. Mais l'amour c'est tellement beau, tellement fort, tellement joyeux.

Je me souviens encore de nos moments passés, dans les bras de l'autre. La chaleur que nous procurent notre corps est si immense et en même temps si infime. Je ne pourrais l'expliquer. L'amour défit toutes les lois.

Ma vie s'était changée depuis presque 2 mois. Cela faisait 2 mois que je sortais avec John et personne n'était au courant à part Carson.

Il l'avait découvert tout seul. Je me demande toujours comment il a fait. Pendant le travail on se parle comme d'habitude. Une relation entre collègue, ami. Normal quoi…

Enfin bon, il nous a donné sa parole qu'il ne le dirait à personne. Je repense souvent à la loi « Don't ask, don't tell » Me savoir loin de John, je n'en survivrais pas.

Maintenant que j'ai trouvé l'amour de ma vie, je ne suis pas prêt de le quitter. Je compte faire ma vie avec lui et avec personne d'autre.

Je suis peut être heureux mais je suis toujours triste. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi ce sentiment apparaît. Le découvrirais je sans doute un jour ?

J'ai revu la psy pendant que je marchais dans un couloir. Heureusement qu'elle ne m'a pas vu, sinon je lui aurais mis un pain dans sa gueule. Je ne peux pas voir cette fille.

Je déteste les psys, tous les psys. Ils posent toujours des questions idiotes qui ne servent à rien. Juste de penser à elle je mets mes nerfs à vifs.

Calme toi Rodney, sinon tu vas encore péter un plomb. Souviens toi de l'autre jour…

Rodney McKay, l'homme amoureux…

**Alors ??**


	13. Chapter 13

Merci pour vos reviews, voila une autre suite !!

* * *

Une dizaine de jour est passé, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir écrit. Me voilà dingue, maintenant je parle à un journal intime. Mon pauvre Rodney, deviens tu fou ?

Encore un autre jour avec John. Encore un autre jour où je suis heureux d'être avec lui, d'avoir trouver mon prince charmant. Maintenant je n'imagine plus ma vie sans lui. Cet homme est si doux, si charmant, si sensuel. Que ferais je sans toi ? Comment m'accrocher après cet horrible évènement si je ne suis pas avec toi.

Oui un horrible évènement qui a chamboulé ma vie, ma vie de scientifique. Bien sur, personne n'est au courant de ce qui m'est arrivé.

Je me sens sale, souillé, impropre. Je suis terrifié, je ne me sens plus en sécurité. Je ne veux pas les alerter d'avantage. John et les autres ont vu que quelque chose n'allait pas mais je nie tout en bloc.

Mais pourquoi je garde tout pour moi. Je me renferme sur moi-même. Je me crée une bulle de protection. Je veux que personne ne sache ce qui m'est arrivé. Après tout le monde me rejetterait.

Voilà pourquoi je suis triste.

4 mois, 4 mois de souffrance, 4 mois de terreur, 4 mois de peur. Je vis dans la peur depuis ce jour fatidique. Avant j'étais heureux, j'étais ce scientifique arrogant et hypocondriaque que tout le monde connaissait. Maintenant je suis un scientifique peureux et aimant.

Je crois que le pire dans tout ça c'est que je le connais. Je connais celui qui m'a fait ça. Je revois son visage tous les soirs. J'ai trop peur de l'écrire, décrire son nom. Même en l'écrivant je crois que je souillerais mon livre.

Allez Rodney, du courage, vas y écris le. C'est…

Non je ne peux pas, pas maintenant. Peut être après, pour l'instant c'est encore trop dur, trop récent. Au bout de 4 mois, je ne peux toujours pas tourner la page.

Pour me raccrocher à la vie, je pense à John et à tous les autres qui sont mes amis. Mes amis, de vrais amis. Je n'ai jamais eu de vrais amis comme eux. J'ai maintenant une véritable famille.

Pendant toute mon enfance, mes camarades de classe me ridiculiser chaque jour. Une fois parce que je mangeais trop. Une autre fois parce que j'étais gros. Et enfin parce que j'étais le plus intelligent de la classe et que je n'avais pas besoin d'étudier.

Puis tout s'est enchaîné, la mort de ma mère, le rejet de mon père et l'amour de ma sœur. Quand maman est morte, je me suis senti tout d'un coup seul, impuissant face à mon père qui me battait. Elle me protégeait toujours de lui mais quand elle est partie, j'ai du aller plus d'une fois à l'hôpital.

Je racontais que je tombais dans les escaliers, que je tombais de vélo. Fractures, contusions, hématomes et la pire, hémorragie interne. Tout y passé. Les médecins ne le découvrirent jamais.

Mais il y avait quand même un rempart entre mon père et moi, Jeannie, ma sœur. Heureusement qu'elle était là, sinon je ne serais jamais venu sur la cité.

Tout était parfait depuis ce jour fatidique. J'avais une famille aimante, un homme aimant… Je l'ai toujours mais ce ne sera plus jamais comme avant.

Rodney McKay, l'homme tourmenté

Alors ?


	14. Chapter 14

Et oui une nouvelle suite, cool non allez bonne lecture et dpites moi ce que vous en pensez )

* * *

Je reprends un rythme régulier à l'écriture de mon journal. Je sais que ça me fera du bien d'écrire à nouveau. Chaque mot écrit sur ce journal m'enlève un poids.

Je vais encore me répéter, mais je suis toujours avec John, je suis vraiment heureux que notre amour tienne aussi longtemps. L'amour rend aveugle mais le mariage rend la vue. Pourquoi je dis ça ? Peut être parce que j'ai envie de me marier avec lui.

Mais il y a encore un obstacle entre notre amour, les autres, toujours les autres. Je ne sais pas comment leur annoncer la nouvelle qui dure depuis plus de 2 mois. Comment leur dire que je suis un homme gay mais que je suis heureux.

Et John qui a sa réputation de coureur de jupons. Pourquoi la vie était elle si dur et compliqué à la fois ? Tant de questions sans réponses…

Mais il y a encore un autre obstacle qui m'empêche d'être heureux. Je suis toujours triste, peureux de ne pas pouvoir dire ou écrire le nom de celui qui m'a fait ça. Je n'ose même pas le dire, j'aurais trop honte. Bien sur j'aurais pu me défendre me battre, me débattre.

Mais non je ne l'ai pas fait…

Je suis trop terrorisé pour le dire. Je ressens toujours la même chose qu'il y a 4 mois. 4 mois…ces mots résonnent dans ma tête, tel un écho qui se précipite sans fin. Cela ne finira donc jamais, cela ne prendra donc jamais fin ?

Mes nerfs commencent à lâcher, même John le sent, je ne sais pas comment mais il le sait. Peut être parce que je mange moins, que je suis plus aussi arrogant que d'habitude ?

Il me pose sans arrêt des questions auxquels je ne peux pas répondre. Comment lui dire, je me vois bien lui dire.

« Bonjour chéri, tu sais quoi, il y a 4 mois je me suis fait violé. Et oui violé c'est marrant non. »

Je n'ai aucune envie de lui dire, il me dirait.

« Oh mon dieu…qui t'as fait ça…que j'aille lui péter sa gueule… »

Voila bien la dernière chose que j'aimerais qu'il fasse. Le tabasser, comme je le connais il en serait capable.

Pourquoi m'a-t-il choisit ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas une autre personne ? Je ne lui avais rien fait de mal. Je l'avais même ignoré, il ne me parlait jamais et puis un soir…

Jamais je n'arriverais un le dire mais je serais bien obligé…John dirait « Justice, il faut faire la justice »

Tu parles, quelle justice, celle qui tue ou envoie les gens à la mort et à la prison. Je n'appelle pas ça la justice, plutôt de l'injustice.

Enfin bref, je ne fais que me répéter, je vais arrêter là et reprendre plus tard.

Rodney McKay, l'homme introuvable…


End file.
